


Eyepatch

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine's eye surgery, Kurt tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyepatch

Blaine fidgeted under kurt’s fingers as they tugged at the bandages. “God Blaine, hold still. Do you want me to get these off or do you enjoy looking like a pirate? That was a rhetorical question Blaine.”   
Blaine shut his mouth and rolled his uninjured eye. It had been two weeks since the surgery and the doctor had called that afternoon to inform him that it was alright to unseal his eye. He had stood in front of the bathroom mirror for ten minutes before calling Kurt to come help him.   
“Of course them want it off, its been two weeks. I already told you. They’re stuck.”  
Kurt’s smile crawled up his face as he tried to concentrate on removing the gauze. Blaine had called him earlier and informed him that he was going to have to deal with the fact that he was dating a one eyed vegetable. It was only after Kurt offered to come over with his supplies and give the patch more flair that Blaine had insisted he come over- without the bedazzler- to remove the thing from his face.  
“This would be easier if you would stop twitching.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just a little sensitive about it at the moment.” Kurt’s eyes flickered as he thought of the asshole that had caused his boyfriend to endure weeks of headaches and hospital visits.   
“I can see a little bit of light out the side..”  
After all of the gauze had been thrown in the trash and Kurt had wrestled the eyedrops onto the injury, Kurt placed a light kiss over Blaine’s eyelid.   
“What would you like to do now?” Kurt said sat back onto his boyfriend’s Batman sheet. Blaine leaned to hover over him, using his newly freed eye to smolder Kurt until he blushed.   
“Well, the doctor did say i should be washing my eye out regularly, so I was thinking about taking a shower.” Blaine’s eyes stayed connected as his lips caressed Kurt’s jawline. “I was wondering if you would like to join me..”  
Kurt hummed in pleasure as his arms wrapped around the other boy’s neck and his leg made it’s way to rub against Blaine’s upper thigh. “I could go for a hot shower right now..” Blaine’s arm snaked around Kurt’s waist as he whisked him into the bathroom. Kurt removed his shirt as the water turned on with a hiss. Blaine’s damp fingers pulled Kurt in for a kiss that left tongues tangled and lips swollen. Kurt laced his fingers into the belt loops of Blaine’s pants to pull him closer. A gasp escaped each of their lips they felt each other through their clothes. Kurt toed off his socks strategically so that his hips would continue to rub up against Blaine.   
The only sounds in the still house were the patter of the water on the shower curtain and the quick whoosh of zippers relieving tension in jeans. Kurt’s fingers lingered on blaine’s hips as he pushed the boxer shorts to the floor. He moaned at the pleasure of Blaine’s teeth tugging on his earlobe and reached his arm out to pull the curtain aside.   
Blaine felt the water sprinkle onto is back as he pulled kurt over the side of the tub. He pushed Kurt up against the wall before pushing his thigh between Kurt’s legs. The slippery friction caused both boys to whine as they got harder and harder. The noise caused Blaine to shudder as he pressed his hips harder into Kurt’s midsection. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as Kurt nipped at his shoulders and allowed the hot water to sooth the trail he left. Electricity was sent throughout Kurt’s body like a current as Blaine’s fingers made their way further down his spine. He moved his own to tangle in the sloppy curls that were glued to the back of Blaine’s neck. Their chests rubbed up against each other, sliding in every direction due to both the water and the need for touches that filled the steamy air. Kurt’s leg hitched around Blaine’s waist as he used the shower wall for leverage. Blaine’s hands attached themselves onto Kurt’s ass as he pulled their lips apart for a moment.   
“I think I’m going to have to wash my eye out more often than I thought.”  
“I can help you with that.”


End file.
